Running Wild
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Do to a set of unfortunate circumstances All my stories will be put on hold iundeffinately.
1. Chapter 1

We've all seen it before, the story where Naruto get adopted by a ninja, maybe Kakashi, and he get's to realize his true potential even if the academy instructors try to hold him back. It's a good read too... well, most of the time it is. I now present you with a diferent yet similar scenario of Adopting Naruto.

Quick note: When Naruto says random numbers, like in this chapter he says it took him less than fifteen to reach the Hyuuga compound, the number is always how many seconds it took him to do something or reach a destination.

Side note: Like most stories i've written except for Formerly Known As... I don't expect this one to achieve much more than A second chapter. If it does, then woopdeedee and good for me. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, I do own the Suzumebachi's.

Chapter one: The Running Man

My name is Suzumebachi Naruto and I like to run. Like the great conqueror Alexander, I treasure speed. If I'm moving fast I feel like I'm free, like I can't be hurt, like I can achieve whatever it is I wish to achieve. What do I wish to achieve, you ask? I want to be the fastest person in the world.

I'll bet you thought I'd say something stupid, like wanting to be the Hokage. Who the hell would want to lead a bunch of assholes who believe they are the light of the earth? If you go to any other village on this stupid little continent you'll find that they think the very same thing and that the other villages are barbaric or stupid in their ways. Hell, I remember all that Anti-Sound propoganda a few years ago after the last Uchiha got a hickey and left to join some snake dude in the Sound village.

Funny, isn't it? My sister, Iyou, has been trying to convince the Hokage to let us leave this stupid little village for years, ever since I was six and came home with a broken arm and other severe injuries. It healed overnight, but it still hurt when it happened. Anyways, my sister has tried to convince both the Fifth and third Hokage, before he died, to let us leave, but they say, 'No if some get's their hands on you they could use your knowledge of the village's layout to formulate a proper plan of attack. Yes, I understand that it is dangerous for Naruto here, but this is for the greater good, I'm sorry.' It happened everytime we went to see the old fogies. In fact...

"I'm sorry, Iyou, but you, Naruto, and Kikai can't leave without risking the-"

"The safety of your village, right?" Everyone looked at me for interrupting the Hokage, "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I've been to the gates, just sat and watched as people, people who have lived in this village for years, left the village with nothin' more than a fare thee well. You're just a lyin' bitch, just like the last Hokage was a lyin' asshole. If you didn't want the saftey of the village compromised you wouldn't have let the Uchiha leave. You're just a bunch of lyin' shitheads with some kinda grudge aainst me and my family. You might as well just say it's that because it's obviously true, old hag."

Next thing I knew I was held up by the collar of my shirt by the big busted blonde hag and she growled in my face something that sounded like the words, "What did you call me?!" Sis, moved to try and stop the Hokage from killin' me. I held up my hand to her, stopping her from advancing.

I slapped a smirk on and replied with, "I called you a lying bitch and an old hag. What, hard of hearing, grandma?"

She reared a fist back, shaking with rage, preparing to crush my skull with the deadly fore she used that 'chakra' stuff to produce.

"Please, hit me, kill me. I'd love to see you rot in jail for attacking a civillian with deadly force," I looked her in the eye and she glared at me with such intensity that, had I been a lesser man, I might have pissed myself, but I wasn't, so I didn't. After a minute or so she lowered her fist, but her glare never wavered. She uncerimoniously dropped me and I landed silently on my feet.

"Request denied. Get the hell out of my office!" She stamped our reques forms so hard the desk cracked. As soon as we were out of the office Iyou smacked the back of my head.

"What was that for?!" I asked grumpily while rubing my head.

"I don't care if we aren't ninja, Naruto, you must respect the Hokage."

"What for?! She doesn't even respect us enough to tell the truth! She's just a bitch and we all know it!" I yelled at her, then look down in shame for yelling at her, "I'm sorry, Sis. I didn't mean to-"

She suddenly enveloped me in a hug, "It's OK, Naruto. I know how you feel, but until we are granted permission to leave we have to play by their rules." I nodded, hugging her ack before pulling away. I looked at my watch and cursed.

"Shit! Sorry, Sis, gotta run. Ino's gonna kill me if I'm late again," and I took off.

I should probably explain this new development.

Yamanaka Ino is a Chuunin of the leaf village. She is loud, bossy, progressively violent, can kick you in the nuts harder than anything you've ever felt before, and is one of the most loving, caring, and affectionate girls you will ever meet. _Now if I could only get her to go out with me..._

I work in her flower shop, making deliveries. It's pretty easy to figure out why I work there, but how I work there... now that's another story...

----Flashback----+

I was about ten at the time, to early to really know what love was, but I certainly understood the crush I had on Ino. I stood infront of her father who was glaring at me, but for different reasons than anyone else in the village. I of course knew everyone hated me. Figured it was probably because I was related to some freaky snake dude. Not by adoption either. Turns out one of his experiments got free and had a kid. Guess who that kid turned out to be. But Yamanaka Inoichi was glaring at me like a protective father, protecting his daughter from urchins who would wish to steal her innocence.

"So let me get this straight, kid. You want to work here because you have a crush on my daughter and plan on using the time when she's working here to secretly woo her without her noticing, thereby breaking the hold that the evil Uchiha has over my daughter?"

"Um..." I didn't quite no how to reply, "Something like that?" It was more of a question, but like I said I didn't quite know how to answer.

"Perfect! You're hired!" Now the guy was all smiles. _Yeesh, my boss is a freak. Hope Ino doesn't turn out like him._

---- End Flashback ----+

I know, I know, it wasn't really all that spectacular, but it was weird for me none the less.

After about thirty seconds of runnin' I arrived at the door to the Yamanaka flower shop. I could already sense an atmosphere of anger. I steeled my resolve and readied myself to dodge projectiles.

As soon as the door opened and she turned her head to glare at the next person to walk in, I gulped. Not because she looked like she wanted to kill something, not because she was holding a Kunai so tight in her left hand it began to form depressions to match her fingers, not because of the bit of blood splattered infront of the counter. No, all of that I could handle, had handled that before. It was that eery cheery smile she put on when she saw it was me.

"Oh, Naruto," she said in a sweet, singsong voice, "Would you do me a favor?" That was not a request people. That was a 'If you don't help me get revenge I'll castrate you slowly with a rusty spoon!!' and I was not about to deny her.

"Hyuuga Neiji ordered this bouquet of flowers," I looked to the bouquet and saw a mass of exploding tags and Kunai seals wrapped around the stems. _Poor bastard. Another one bites the dust._ Ino had had a number of boyfriends, me excluded much to my chagrin, and Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and now Neiji had just been a few of the ones to taste her form of revenge for dumping her. I was all too happy to be the one delivering such revenge.

"On it, Boss," she liked it when I called her boss. I picked up the bouquet, went out the front door, and poored on the speed. It took me less than fifteen to reach the Hyuuga compound. A quick jump and another three to reach the Branch House and I had to try hard as hell to keep the smirk off my face.

I found Neiji walking around outside, enjoying the August weather.

"Hyuuga Neiji, You have a delivery," I said professionally. I seriously expected him to not repond or atleast see the explosive notes in the bouquet, but he didn't. Instead he stood, took the bouquet of assorted flowers, and began to lean forwad to sniff them. I knew from experience to bolt before the notes went off. I was back on the other side of the compound wall in a fourth of the time it took me to find him and almost smirked when I heard the massive explosion and the scream for a medic.

I took my time walking back to the flower shop, once again steeling my resolve, but this time for another reason. Ino was extremely... well, the nicest way to put it was clingy, but the truth is for about a weak after she got dumped by someone she'd sleep with anyone that was willing. Do you realize how tempting an offer that is for someone like me? I'm a teenage boy, seventeen to be exact, and have a crush on a girl who was at the moment probably willing to get in the sack with me. The only thing that prevented that from happening was the fact that she wouldn't be doing it because she liked me.

I finally walked back in and was not surpised to find her flirting with a pretty boy who'd walked in to by flowes for his girlfriend. I sighed and walked up to the counter.

"Neiji got his package, Boss, and this guy has a girlfriend wating for him outside," I preferred to try and stop her advances on others if I could help it, instead of just sitting back and watching. Ino just huffed, gave the man his flowers, and glared at me.

For twenty minutes we stayed like that. Her glaring and me... well, standing there trying not to show fear.

"I think you're gay," she said suddenly. 

"Huh?" Was my oh so intelligent response.

"I've come on to you, just like I have to other guys, but you just brush me off like an annoying fly. If you're not gay, then you must not be human," she said, then gestured to her body, which was quite generously blessed by the boob and butt fairy, "I mean, I know I'm not the hottest thing on the planet, but I'm sure as hell not ugly."

I almost grinned at this, "I'm not gay, Ino. I just ain't willin' to sleep with someone whose on the rebound. If I sleep with you I want it to be when you are in a state not addled with grief from your last failed relationship," I turned and picked up the next bouquet, checking the address, "See you in an hour, Boss." I knew I had to leave before she decided something I said made her angry. I also had to stay away to let her cool down.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!! MY RELATIONSHIPS DON'T FAIL!! THOSE GUYS WERE JUST DICKHEADS!!"

---- Outside of the Academy----+

Ten seconds later I was at the ninja academy. I looked around for the one that the flowers were designated for and saw her sitting on a swing all alone. It was the True Hyuuga Prodigy, Hyuuga Hanabi. She was five years younger than me and already a Jounin, whatever the hell that meant. She seemed lonely, probably was. When you advance in anything fasterthan the norm you tend to find yourself spending less and less time with your peers, and while the Hyuuga keep up that prim proper stick-in-the-ass image about them, they too need contact with peers.

I approached, purposefully adding sound to my footsteps. You have no idea how many near death encounters I have had because I forgot to make sound when approaching a ninja.

Her icy, white eyes turned towards me with scrutiny, sizing me up to see if I was an opponent. Seeing the flowers in my hands must have given away my status as a civilian because she narrowed her eyes in disgust at me. I frowned.

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"I don't understand how someone can be happy about being weak. I could kill you right now and you couldn't do anything to stop me. Doesn't that bother you civilians?" I guess it was a reasonable question for a normal person, but I'm not a normal person.

"Only if you could catch me, kid," I said, holding out the flowers to her.

She ignored them and in a burst of high level speed she appeared behind me, pointing a kunai at my back seeing as my superior height made it impossible to put one to my throat.

"I'm no mere child, _civilian_, I am-"

"The True Hyuuga Prodigy, Hyuuga Hanabi, heir to the greatest clan in Konoha. Blah-dee-blah-dee-blah. Well, I'm Suzumebachi Naruto," I took off the sound again and my image wavered, "And I'm going to be the fastest man on the planet." I still stood infront of her, but instead of holding the bouquet I now held her kunai. The bouquet could be found in Hanabi's hands.

She seemed astonished at first, then came the question, "How did you-"

"I told you. I'm gonna be the fastest man on the planet," and I walked away. It's always fun interrupting people when you know what they're going to say, almost making you seem psychic until they realize they are being dreadfully predictable.

After the confrontation with Hanabi I just walked around for a little while, about twenty minutes, when I ran into one of my favorite running partners, Hatake Kakashi. He appeared infront of me with a puff of smoke.

"Hello, Naruto," he said lazily.

"How's it goin', Hatake?" If he appeared infront of me it meant only one thing; trouble.

"Someone's after your head," could this guy sound any more bored?

"Civilian?"

"You wish. S-class level missing nin, apparently working for a hidden organization."

"What are S-class level missing nin, I'm guessing that's bad, doing looking for me?" A few people have tried to explain to me the whole ninja power classification thing, but I never really cared enough to remember.

"You're fast, Naruto, you know that. They probably want to use you as a scout or a delivery boy," suddenly his wrist beeped and he rolled it over to look at the face of a digital watch, "Well, this isn't good. It appears I'm late to Shizune-chan's birthday. Take care of yourself, Naruto." And he was gone.

I shrugged. I'm not gonna lie and say I've never been in a fight before, but I also wont tell you I'm the best street brawler on the planet either. I can kick some ass, but mostly I just run. If I ran into those S- whatever dudes I'd just kick 'em in the shins and run.

Surprise, surprise, not ten minutes later I as pulled into an alley by two guys in black cloaks, with straw hats, and red clouds on their cloaks. One was short, only a little taller than Ino, the other was tall as hell and had a big ass wrapped... thing on his back.

The short one spoke in a hollow, lifeless voice, "Uzumaki Naruto, you will come with us."

"Sorry, pops, never heard of the guy, see ya later," I turned to leave the alley and there stood the short one infront of me. I started to grin. _Oooooh, this is getting fun._

"Hey, Itachi, let me take his legs. He wont need him and it will keep him from-" the big guy couldn't finish because I'd just kicked him into one of the walls in the alley and then landed silently.

"Y'ain't takin' my legs," I turned to the other one and started grinning again, "You're pretty fast. Almost silent too. How about a race?" The little one cocked his head to the side.

The big one behind me got up again and swung the wrapped whatever the hell it was at me. The force of the impact knocked up a huge cloud of dust. The big one had a smirk on his face, apparently thinking he had obliterated me.

Imagine his surprise when he found me staning on his left shoulder, asking, "What the hell are you carrying, man?"

He growled and tried to punch me, but I was gone before his fist even got close. Now I was next to the little guy, arms crossed, "Your partner has anger management problems, ya know that?" The little one looked at me in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"You should not be able to move that fast without chakra," he stated, "and the sound of your footsteps is missing."

I shrugged and jumped up used the alley wall as a launch point and jumped out of the alley while calling back, "Chakra is for pussy ninja. I use Ki." When I landed my image flickered for a moment before fading completely. I love being able to do that.

I made my way back to the Yamanaka flower shop after that little encounter, only to find a still fuming Ino. _Ah hell. Bring on the uber ninja, it's safer._

"' Bout time you got back, Suzumebachi. You've got work to do," I was never good when she used my surname. She proceeded with making do nearly every damn thing that the shop needed done except for running the register. She can be really spiteful.

---- End Chapter One----+

A/N: Ok this is my new story. I like the idea for this. I just need to think up more stuff for it. The pairing is up in the air. I don't care if you vote or not I'll decide which of the girls he goes with in the end. This will be updated randomodically, between the times I post new chapters for Formerly Known As... and when I'm bored with playing FFXII. Hope you enjoyed it.

Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two. To anyone who read the first chapter and thought Naruto was too fast... I don't care. Speed is something that is truly underestimated. Also some of you may be wondering what style, if any, Naruto uses to fight. Just immagine a steet brawler, but instead of a never ending supply of horribly manufactured punches, it's a never ending supply of horribly manufactured kicks. Also his style is kind of gravity defying. He can't fly, but whereas you or I could only stay in the air for about two, three, and in one case seven seconds from a really good jump and come back down hard, he'd stay from double to tripple that and land softly as a leaf with less sound.

Side note: I've decided on a pairing. It's an OC. I realize some of you are going 'What the fuck? But he just had the perfect set up for a NaruIno story. What the hell is goin' on?' To that I answer, how many people have you heard of who actually ended up with their teenage crush? And I mean people in this Reality. Not many. Why should Naruto be any different? You should recognize the name if you've read FKA.

I should probably get to the story now huh? Just one more quick note. I'm gonna try to write this chapter in the third person. If it doesn't turn out as well as, or if it turns out better than, the last chapter you now know why. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: The Girl of Steel

Snap!

_Ah Hell. That was a bone 'r two._

Sora groaned in regret as a very large thug fell away from her, coughing and hissing in pain, a little blood slipping past his lips. She hadn't put that much power into the hit.

"Yer fuckin' dead, you 'ear me!" a short greasy man said in a thick, lower class Brittish accent. He reached into his coat to pull a weapon out. Sora was on him before he could even pull out the handle. She dlivered a swift blow to the back of the head, knocking the guy out and she hoped not killing him. These guys were just so weak.

She reached for the weapon the guy had hidden and found a set of throwing knives like she'd never seen before. They were heavy at the blade and had a ring at the end to slip one's finger into. She prodded the tip of one and scoffed.

"These things are piss poor throwin' knives. Pobably couldn't cut butteh," Sora's accent wasn't amywhere near as thick as the greasy man and his goliath weakling partner, but you could still detect it. As Sora threw the knives over her shoulder as you would refuse she missed the fact as the knives landed, having fallen from their case while in the air, they fell into the concrete floor of the warehouse as if thrown with great force.

She proceeded back onto the streets, ignoring the curious stares directed at her because of the way she looked. She was a little tall, standing five foot seven inches, she wore a black jacket that was always left unzipped and had a red velvet interior, her long red hair had black streaks and was tied back constantly, all but her bangs, she wore a forest green shirt under her jacket, a pair of blue jeans that were skin tight, and a pair of converse hightops to complete the look. Her most startling feature, though, was her eyes. They held a depth to them you only get from experience. Their sparkling green radiance was what had her in trouble with the brute and the grease ball in the first place. Apparenly they thought her eyes were sexy and wanted a taste of the rest of her. Sora said no...

She suddenly heard clapping to her left as she was about to finally leave the warehouse district. She looked in that direction and saw five guys in white masks, and one in a black one, all resembling animals. The black masked guy was clapping.

"Nice work," his accent was articulate, his voice was low, almost unnaturally so, "You saved my team the trouble of tracking these two down again," He gestured to the thugs she'd taken out, "but now we must unfortunately take you in as well."

Sora narrowed her green eyes and clenched her fists. She could sense that these guys were strong, but she could probably take them.

"Wha' do ya need to take me in fer? I didn't do anythin' wrong," she stated clearly.

"No, you did not commit a crime, but anytime we have an unregistered individual with enough strength to take out a C-class missing-nin we need to take them in for questioning," the boss guy said. He sweat dropped as he saw the Sora go from hardass to giddy school girl in seconds.

She ran up to him and leaned in close so she was right in the guy's face, "You mean it!? I'm in a Ninja Village!?" Her emerald eyes looked so unbelievably pleading that the leader guy was almost tempted to say no to avoid the fangirl squeal he knew was coming.

"Um... Yes, you are, the Village Hidden in the Rain, to be spacific," he prepared for the squeal, but it never came. Instead...

"Yes! About damn time I got 'ere!" She suddenly frowned, "But then you juss said that those two were ninja. They were really weak."

"They were not of a high rank, I assure you miss..."

"Right, right, where are me mannehs? Sora's the name, fightin's me game," she held a hand out to the boss man. He looked at it for a few seconds in curiosity before deciding to ignore it.

"Well, Miss Sora, these ninja were low rank, even as missing-nin. They were mere nuisances," his articulate accent seemed to become a little snooty, "It would take more than a couple of punches to take care of higher ranking ninja."

"So, yer a betteh breed then, eh? Good, I been needin' a challenge fer awhile now. So 'ow 'bout a go? Just line up one at a time and I'll fight each o' ya individually," she said while punching her right fist into her left palm.

The leader guy sweat dropped again.

"We are not allowed to engage a civilian, Miss Sora," he said, then added, "but I'm sure if you speak with the Raikage, he could convince one of our jounin to spar with you."

"Wha' the 'ell is a 'jounin'?"she asked bewildered.

"A high ranking ninja," he replied in a flat tone, "You have no clue about power classification do you?"

"O' course I know poweh classification! Class 1 is the lowest rank, a gen'ral term fer beginnehs and Class 5 is a general term fer fightehs like me, too stubborn to lose to anyone, but the best. That's why I'm 'ere. I heard that even rookie ninja could equal a Class 5."

"Riiiight, well a jounin is a veteran ninja, far above even the most talented rookie," he said. He was of course just doing this to get her to come along peacefully.

"Perfect! So where's this Rai-whateveh guy?"

"If you'll just hold on to one of my men, we'll take you to him."

Sora narrowed her eyes at the man behind the black mask, "An' wha' would I be needin' to hold on to one o' them fer?" She suspected some kind of weird perversion.

"Ninja use a technique called Shunshin, Miss Sora. It is useful for going places in a local area quickly. If you hold on to one of us, we can take you to the Raikage with it very quickly."

She just stared for a few seconds before walkin' up and grabbing hold of the guy behind a birdmask with a warning, "Get fresh and I'll Kentucky Fry you, bird-boy."

With a puff of smoke all nine people left the warehouse district.

---- Outside of the Raikage Office ----+

One puff of smoke, two seconds, and a flying, unconscious ninja later the eight of them were presented to the Raikage. I say eigh instead of nine because one little birdfaced ninja underestimated a Class 5 civilian.

"Hmm..." The Raikage seemed amused that a civilian relieved one of his AnBu of his consciousness, "So let me get this straight. You, Miss Sora, no surname to speak of, wish to test yourself against one of our ninja, a high class ninja, to see if your Class 5 street brawling is any match.

"Yeh, that's abou' right. 'Cept none o' those pussy chakra techniques," she replied while looking around the room at some of the pictures. The Raikage chuckled.

"Your grandfather mentioned you might head in this direction," the Raikage said, suddenly garnering Sora's full attention.

"You seen Gramps? Where is 'e?"

"Alas, I do not know Genji's whereabouts. But perhaps I can help you with your personal quest," He said. His black eyes glinted mischieviously. (( A/N: I got tired of saying it so just so everyone knows: Everyone in Lightning country has Brittish or Australian accents, everyone in Earth country has a southern accent, not like Billy-bob accent think posh businessman accent, and I'm working on water country. Wind and Fire have American accents.))

She raised an eyebrow, "So you'll le' me fight one o' them 'jounin' guys o' yours?"

"Oh, hell no! I will not have my men be slaughtered by a civilian," he said, for some reason crossing his arms infront of his chest, "I will however point you int the direction of the strongest village in the five nations."

"Hokage-sama!!" the black masked ninja shouted indignantly, clearly disliking the insinuation that the Rain ninja were not the strongest.

"Oh, hush, you! We've never been at the top of the food chain and everyone knows it," the Raikage said with a tone of finality. He then turned back to Sora, "If you head south east( A/N: Don't know and don't care whether or not this is true.) for about three weeks and you'll reach a village called Konoha. There you'll find the toughest ninja to ever be born, and if the rumors are true, the fastest man to walk the planet."

Sora once again raised an eyebrow when she heard about the fastest man on the planet. _Wonder if 'e can fight._

"Thanks, Pops," Sora said in her normal manner, giving no respect to his position, "I'll jus' be 'eadin' out then." And just like the she left, most likely to never be seen in the Village Hidden in the Rain again.

"I wonder if I have cursed Konoha... or blessed it."

---- Konoha, Backroom of the Yamanaka Flower Shop----+

Naruto snored contentedly, seeming as if nothing in the world could wake him when quite suddenly he sat up bolt right. He looked around in a daze for a moment or two before sniffing the air.

"Ah, hell. There it is again," he said to seemingly no one, "I can smell it again. Somethin's gonna happen... and I ain't gonna like it. Damn the smell of peaches to hell!!" Hey, he couldn't help it if every time he smelled peaches something bad happened to him.

Seconds later his watch started beeping.

"Well, I'll just have to prepare for the worst. I'll start wearing that athletic cup when I get home. For now, time to work." He walked out of the back room, picked up the nearest bouquet and checked the adress. _Hell's Bells! Not again._ And so he began his slow jog towards the Hyuuga compound. _Somebody is forcing me to interact with that Hyuuga girl, I know it!_

---- End Chapter----+

A/N: Meh, short I know, but It's just... I dunno, I gues it's a filler. Till I start really getting into the story.

Couple questions I'm gonna answer before their asked:

Yes, Hanabi will be an integral part of Naruto's life, but if you've read the A/N at the beginning of the chapter then you'll know that she is not the one I chose for the romantic centerpiece. She'll just be a good friend.

No, Sora does not have a bijuu or any super natural abilities like a hidden bloodline or some such nonsense. She's just a Class 5 street brawler that's on the upper half of the brute strength spectrum.

No, neither Naruto or Sora become ninja or learn any ninja techniqes in the long run of this fic.

Maybe, and only maybe, will they do something great and save the leaf. My story just may not even last long enough for that.

There y'all go. Hope you're happy. Happy Who Gives A Fuck Day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is now open. Please place all weapons and keys in the basket before moving through the metal detector and i'm afraid that all guns and piercings must be left at the front desk.

Anyways, I hope that when I start building on the relationship between Sora and Naruto that it doesn't move too swiftly or too sluggishly. if it starts to lean either way, please tell me so I may correct my mistake.

About the Raikage leading the Rain village. It is to my understanding that both Rain and Cloud are in Lightnening Country, As such it would make sense for either one to be Lead by a Raikage. If I have made a mistake... meh, it doesn't relly bug me.

I've also decided that I'm gonna do the chapters with the center of attention switching between Naruto and Sora. Naruto's will always be in first person and Sora's in third.

Chapter three: Gato's Monopoly

---- One Week Before Sora's arrival ----+

I sighed in boredom as I ran through the city. One of these days, when I was sure I had the stamina to run full blast with extra weight, Iyou and Kikai, for atleast a day, I'd leave this village, and they'd never be able to stop me. The only thing I wasn't entirely entheusiastic about was leaving Ino behind. I mean, I really do like her. _Hell, what hot blooded male wouldn't like that ass... except that Uchiha guy?_

That kind of reminds me. I have valid proof that Sasuke was gay. Any male, worth his weight in testosterone, would love to have chicks fighting over him. If I had fangirls I'd have had them fighting over me all the time, convincing them that I'd pick the one I'd thought was worth. It wouldn't be a lie either. If I thought one was good enough and not just another factory line bimbo I'd try to work out a relationship. But the Uchiha just ignored them, never spared them a glance.

Back to the moment at hand, it would be easy to say I was bored out of my mind. Luckily a one eyed pervert decided to end my boredom.

"Ah, Naruto, just the fast footed civilian I was looking for," he said while not taking his nose out of his book. How he was ever to see where he was going was beyond me, ninja or not.

"Hey, Hatake, those freaks in the cloudy cloaks still after my head?" I had not seen hide nor hair of them since the incident about a week and a half ago, but I got the feeling that those guys wouldn't give up because of a couple kicks and a flashy exit.

"Yes, but that's not important right now. Right now I find myself in need of a Runner," he said to me. I of course knew what a Runner was. A Runner was a glorified name for a delivery boy. Mostly they'd drop off messages, information, or act as area scouts, but the most important task any Runner could have was supplies. Only the best, fastest of ninja were chosen as Runners for that kind of top priority mission, but the only people in the village that I couldn't beat in a race to date were the Hokage herself, some old perverted fart I tried to kill for peeping on Sis, and some freaky dude in a green spandex suit, so I was often a choice for that kind of thing with minor battles.

"What for? Messages, scouting, supplies?"

"Scouting, Espionage Variety."

_That's just fucking great! I hate espionage style! Makes me feel like a pussy ninja!_ I was bored, yes, but I still really didn't want to do an Espionage Variety Run( EVR). If I missed work for a week, my pay would get docked for a month. Plus it really did make me feel like one of those lame ass ninja.

I sighed a resigned sigh and crossed my arms. Even if I hate this type of Run it would help help me scout the landscape outside of Konoha for the best escape route beyond the beaten path.

"Which way, how long, what do you want, and what's in it for me?" All questions that should be asked anytime a ninja asks you to do something for them.

"Wave Country, half a week, schimatics for Gato's base of operations, and I hear they have very rare flowers in Wave said to only grow naturally in two places in the whole world," the scarecrow said. Fucking asshole always knew how to capotalize on my weaknesses.

If it was a flower, Ino cared for it, if it was rare, she babied it, if it was rare and a gift, she absolutely adored it.

"Ah, Hell. I hate you," I turned to walk away, "I'll do it, but you owe me!" _Fucking ninja and their stupid honorless techniques!_ Yes, I am aware that I sounded like a samurai.

---- Hyuuga Compund, two hours later----+

I decided that before I left for Wave Country I had better make my weekly divery to Hanabi. The cold hearted bitch wasn't that bad when you really got past all the insults and stuck up attitude.

"Civilian," She greeted me stiffly when I found her in the training grounds as usual.

"Bitch," I returned to her as usual. You know, some say I'm weird, trading curses with a twelve year old who, if not for my fancy foot work, would have made paste out of me long ago.

"Flowers again?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Seriously, why else would I be there? Selling girlscout cookies?

"You still have not revealed to me from who they come."

"And I told you before, it's strictly client-employee confidentiality. I couldn't tell you if I wanted to, which I don't. You're just so cute when your left eyebrow twitches in irritation. Like a little puppy," I said, mostly to annoy her. Part of it was true. When she was older, guys would be going mad to see that adorable little twitch. Speaking of involuntary, adorbale muscle spasms...

"I have no such twitch!" She stated firmly, ignoring how her left eyebrow seemed to be messuring a 10.0 on the rictor-scale.

"Right, and I'm Hokage," I snorted. She stubbornly believed that absolutely nothing about her could be considered adorable or cute, on the grounds that she was a ninja of high caliber.

"It's probably that fool student of mine, Konohamaru," she said in a poor attempt to change the subject.

"I dunno. Maybe it's Tonton," yes, I meant the Hokage's pet pig.

She tripped up in one of her katas and glared at me before asking," Why the hell would a pig send me flowers?"

"Well, you are always holding your head up high, so everyone can see your nose hairs," she growled at me, "And I hear pigs are attracted to other pigs by the nostrils." I dodged a kunai, "You shouldn't do that. If you kill me, you'd get locked away and no one would get to see that adorable twitch of yours anymore."

"I think it's time you leave, civilian," she said in a barely contained voice, bits of her loathing seeping through.

"Meh, whatever. See ya next week, Hanabi," and I made another one of my cool flashy exits, making myself look like I dissappeared into thin air. I said it once, I'll say it again. I love being able to do that.

---- The Suzumebachi Family Appartment ----+

The last stop I made before I left for the trip to Wave was home. Our appartment really wasn't too shabby. It had four rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a livingroom. It's sparsely furnished, but that's OK, we still plan on moving out of this village so what's the use of getting furniture.

"Hey, Sis, you here?!" I shouted through the appartment.

Iyou, didn't answer, but my brother, Kikai, did.

"She's at the market," he said then yawned loudly. My brother was one strange individual, always slept during the day, was active during the night, had dyed blue hair, a black line going straight down under his right eye, and sharpened fingernails. He said it was to make himself less human.

"Right. Tell her I'll be gone for about a week. Another Run for Hatake. Wave country," I said and went to the fridge and tossed him a cold drink, "Don't forget to do your laps around the village." He always asked me to remind him to do his laps when he was up.

"Why the hell did I ever tell you to remind me to run?" Kikai groaned. Kikai was by no means out of shape. Lazy, however, was another matter entirely.

"Because that hot 'Demon' chic said she liked a guy with a lot of stamina," he said he saw a super beautiful demon chic a couple years back, but for some reason can't remember what she looked like.

"Right. When Sis get's back I'll tell her where you've gone and do my laps," Kikai said more to himself than me.

His stamina is also mentionable. If I'm the fastest civilian in Konoha, then my brother has the most stamina. I'm no pushover when it comes to lasting in a fight, but Kikai can last at least three hours longer. He's got one hell of a right hook too.

"Right then, see ya in a week, Kikai," I said and walked back out the door.

---- Skipping ahead to when Naruto arrived in Wave ----+

I arrived at a shit hole you might be able to call a village, if you squinted and had sand in your eyes, a couple days later. It was basically a bunch of shacks surrounding a huge corporate looking building. _If that's the base of operations then I am damn glad I'm not a ninja. Only a ninja would miss something so obvious._

I started a pedestrian jog towards the building, making sure to dodge around everyone. Less than a second of contact was all one of these thieves would need and they'd have everything in my pocket. It took me twenty minutes to get to the building, and I hated every second of it. If I wasn't on an EVR, I'd be in that building, have the schimatics, and be out in under fifteen.

When I reached the front door I wasn't too surprized to see guards. They were a couple wannabe samurai, carrying piece o' shit blades that couldn't cut warm butter.

"Halt!" One commanded me and they stepped forward, hands on the hilts of their blades. I stopped and looked as bored as I really was. Hey, I'm not a ninja, I don't hide my emotions unless it's really needed. What a bullshit rule anyway. Our emotions are what give us strength, to supress them makes us weak, destroys us from th inside out.

"What do you want?" the other one demanded. I yawned boredly.

"I want a job," I told them.

"Hmph. Gato don't use kids, they're worthless. Beat it!" the ugly one told me, as they sheathed their blades, having decided I wasn't a threat.

"You haven't even seen what I can do yet," I said, a grin forming on my face as I set down my duffle bag.

"And what could you possibly do that would be in Gato's interest?" the uglier one asked.

My gin turned sinister, "Just this," I let fly a kick aimed at an overhang nearby with blinding speed. To them it would have looked like I had just performed a kick at air only super fast. Anyone with good eyes would recognize both the effect my kick had and what I... borrowed during Ugly and Uglier's moment of distraction.

"Keh, is that all? It wasn't even a good ki-" he was cut off as the overhang fell off of the building and crashed into the ground.

"OK, OK, you got some skill. But can you beat us?" Uglier said reaching for the hilt of his sword again. Immagine his surprise when his hand closed on air. He looked at his side, and just as expected, his sword was gone. He noticed that Ugly's sword was missing as well.

"These swords are pieces of shit," I said while pulling the two Samurai Katana from my duffle, "If you want to have something that won't be broken by a swift wind I know a good swordsmith in Fire Country," I tossed them the swords after I mentioned the sword smith.

They looked at eachother before grumbling and waving me inside.

Just as I was about to enter there was a large bang from inside the building. The entire structure shook terribly before there was an explosion. Over the roar of the blast I thought I could hear someone shouting.

It was a feminine voice and it said, "Ya fuckin' bastard! Touch me 'gain an' I'll rip your bloody balls off!" Next thing I know, the entire bulding starts to crumble and a short man with white hair is thrown from the top floor window of the building. He made an awful splat and I cringed. I decided to split before the building fell ontop of me, catching the words from Ugly and Uglier 'Oh no, not our headquarters!'

_Like I said, only a ninja wouldn't think of that._ I sighed and shook my head, beginning my trek home, happy I was excused from my EVR.

---- Another half week later, Sora has arrived----+

I had decided to really enjoy the scenery on the way back, and give myself time to look for the flower I wanted to find for Ino. I found the flower pretty easily, it didn't seem to be anything too spectacular, just a white pedaled little thing. Working at a flower shop I knew better than to just pick it. Instead I carefully dug it up, making sure not to damage the roots, and put it in an orange clay pot. The scenery wasn't that bad either, but I didn't really find any quicker roads away from Konoha than I'd already scouted.

The only thing of consequence I could say that happened on the way was when I was attacked by that ex-leaf nin, Uchiha Sasuke, he kept rambling about needing to kill his best friend to gain the man-whatever sharingan. Guy definitely had a few problems if he thought he could kill me, let alon get something from it. I didn't even try to fight the nut. I just kicked up a cloud of dust so he couldn't see and split.

And finally I was at the gates of Konoha.

"Wha' is it with you fuckin' ninja and grabbin' my ass!!" I heard a familiar accented feminine shout. It was most definitely the same chic that I heard as Gato's empire literally crumbled. I looked for the source, curious as to what the owner of the voice would look like.

I found her pretty easily when there came a huge crash and part of the humongous walls around Konoha crumbled. It was a rather large chunk too, fifty feet high, thirty long. Girl got muscle. I saw her standing right at the gate with nothin' but the clothes on her back and a scowl. In the rubble I saw the twitching body of one Rock Lee. Crazy chuunin if there ever was one. First the guy goes through some kind of green phase then he's all about the ladies and orange little books. Books that my sister still wont let me read.

Back to the girl. She was pretty attractive, as was a majority of her sex, but it was her hair and eyes that stood out to me. Made her look pretty damn hot. Still had nothin' on Ino, but I'd guess the guys'd start of a fanclub for her in no time if she decided to stay here and if you think that fangirls are bad you don't even want to know about fanboys.

I decided to help out, in my own way.

"Yo, lady, you might want to run now. ANBU will be here any second."

"ANBU? Wha' the 'ell is that? And who er you?" she gave me the suspicious eye.

"ANBU are like a special task force I guess, at least that's what Hatake told me and I'm Suzumebachi Naruto, I'm gonna be the fastest man on the planet," I said and held out my hand in greeting.

"Sora's the name, fightin's me game. I think I 'eard of you from the mayor guy of anotheh village," she said and shook my hand, but kept her suspicion

"Really? Cool. Didn't know I was famous," I gave a proud grin. My watch beeped and I sighed, "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go to work. Maybe I'll see ya later, Sora." I didn't wait for her response I just dashed for the flower shop. I had no idea just how much of her I'd be seeing later.

--- End Chapter three ----+

A/N: Yep, yet another short chapter. But atleast the main characters have finally met. I think Lee as a perve is funny though. Maybe you will too. Well... that's all for now.

Out


End file.
